Meant to Live, Meant To Die
by everfaraway
Summary: "I think I'm gonna dance with the devil I don't know... especially since the devil I do know will eat me alive." A survivor who has lost everyone she loves finds her way to the Greene farm & must earn the trust of Rick's group while battling vicious nightmares every night. Follows season 2.
1. Dance With the Devil You Know

Dance With The Devil You Know

(Unless the Devil You Know Will Eat You Alive)

**_Author: Finally gotten around to writing this. My sister and I did one Walking Dead RP (roleplay). Now we will be starting a second  
_****_soon. Throw that in with rewatching WD and I'm in a mood to write WD fanfic again. Sadly my other WD fic has fallen by the wayside.  
_****_Sorry to all those who have read it. This fic will focus on an OC and will follow season 2 then veer off. I own the OC and nobody else._**

_Flashbacks_

_Five gunshots._

_Five dead walkers._

_And knowing her luck lately... more on the way. They were attracted by noise. And she had made a ton of it between firing her gun and her incoherant sobs and screams when she had realized who three of those five walkers had been._

_Her father. Her brother. Her fiance._

_All bit. All turned. All three of whom she had put down._

That had been weeks ago.

Over a month?

Impossible to say.

She had quit trying to keep track of time, especially in this summer heat. It seemed to make the time go by considerably slower to worry about it.

But what she did know was that the farm house she was looking down at looked pretty damn cozy. And safe.

There were vehicles parked on the property, no doubt more survivors like herself. Friendly towards strangers? Maybe not. But that was a risk she'd take.

"Daddy I know you liked to say, "Dance with the devil you know. Not the one you don't." But I think I'm gonna go dance with the one I don't... especially since the devil I do know will eat me alive."


	2. Benning Has Fallen

Benning Has Fallen

**_Author: This chapter came along pretty quick since I've had this in my head for a while now. I own Chris only.  
Right after the end of Secrets_**

"I'm sorry... Rick?" Lori whispered, reaching for her husband..

Rick stepped away from her, shaking his head. He wanted to rage at Lori... wanted to go beat the shit out of Shane.

Anything to silence the blood pounding in his ears.

Anything to calm the blood boiling in his veins.

"Rick." Lori begged... pleaded.

Rick scoffed quietly, running a hand over his face as he stared at her. She was begging **_him_**? After all the night that **_he_**had slept on the couch or stayed at Shane's prior to the outbreak because of **_her_**_. _It was annoying to consider that she thought an **_apology _**could fix _**this**__._

No... not annoying... absolutely fucking infuriating.

He growled deep in his throat as the pounding in his ears was steadily becoming a roar. A roar that, oddly enough, sounded like the roar of a motorcycle.

Slowly Rick turned away from Lori, the look in his eyes promising her that he would deal with this at a later time. Daryl's motorcycle was parked near the RV and the hunter was making his way out of his tent slowly. He was still in pain, Rick could see that by the way he held his side.

All around camp, heads were turning to locate the source of the new sound. They were used to the sound of Daryl's motorcycle and they were realizing that this one was very different from Daryl's. It was not as loud, more a deep growl than roar.

Daryl watched the road as the offending motorcycle came into view. It was a dark blue Harley... one that sounded like it needed work done. It's rider probably stole it and didn't know how to take care of it.

Rick pulled his Colt from his hip holster as the motorcycle pulled to a stop in the middle of the yard. The rider was a woman which surprised him. "Gonna arrest me Sheriff?" she asked, brushing a strand of long, wavy brown hair from her face as she looked up at him.

"That depends on you." he told her as she slid off the motorcycle. Next to the machine she looked tiny but despite her slight frame he could see the wiry muscles of her body when she moved.

Daryl moved slowly towards the stranger, eyeing her. There was a shot gun strapped to the sissy bar of the bike and knife strapped to her thigh. But she didn't move like she had any intentions on threatening them. She was outnumbered, out gunned and over powered... and she knew it. Even with his hurt side, he could hurt her if she became a threat.

"And how does that depend on me? Normal laws don't apply any more." she told him.

"Maybe not. But if you're a threat to my family or this group..." he began.

"This your farm sheriff?" the woman asked, casting a glance around. She noted the old man atop the RV, the blonde woman with a gun in hand watching her, the timid woman with short hair just outside the RV and the dark haired man close by who was favoring one side a bit. She turned her eyes back to Rick, waiting for his answer.

"No... we're guests here." Rick admitted, lowering his gun slightly.

"Well then you aren't who I wanna talk to. Whose farm is this?" she asked, cocking her head at him.

"My father's." The stranger turned to look at the young woman with short dark hair standing nearby, watching them.

"Maggie, this is..." Rick began, before he realized he didn't know the stranger's name.

"Chris Williams. Sergeant with the US Army. Formerly stationed on Fort Benning." she said, lifting a pair of dog tags from underneath her shirt.

"Fort Benning? We were on our way there when... we were sidetracked. Is there anything left?" Rick asked, lowering his gun to point the barrel at the ground.

Chris turned to look at him, dark hazel eyes suddenly full of pain. "No... Benning belongs to the dead now. I barely escaped." she told him.

Rick nodded slowly, catching what she hadn't said. She had lost loved ones but he didn't dare ask who.

"C'mon Sergeant. You want to talk to my dad if you're lookin' for who owns the farm." Maggie told her. Chris nodded and walked past Rick, just barely brushing past him as she did. He turned to watch her walk away, then glanced over his shoulder at Daryl who was still nearby.

"She ain't one of us." Daryl said before he walked away.


	3. Fearless

Fearless

**_Author: This one was sitting around, waiting for an ending for a while now. But after starting Survival Instincts (yay for playing  
_****_as Daryl) & rewatching Fast Five then going to see Fast & Furious 6, I finally got a nice ending. R&R. I own Chris only._**

"What exactly do you want Sergeant Williams?" the man who had introduced himself as Hershel Greene asked.

"Just a place to rest. Maybe a clue to somewhere I can stock up on supplies. Not much really." Chris said, looking out the window into the yard. The sheriff was having what looked like a heated argument with another man who she had not seen when she arrived.

"We don't take in strangers lightly ma'am." Hershel told her.

Chris let the blinds drop and said, "To be perfectly honest sir, I don't think anyone does anymore. And I mean no disrespect but I will be out of your hair and off your property soon enough if you will just give me sanctuary for a few nights."

Hershel looked her over slowly. She was young, though not as young as his daughters. But already her eyes were haunted and full of pain. "Two nights." he told her.

"Yes sir. Thank you." she whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Anything you find growing wild and anything you catch while hunting is yours. But stay out of my crops and away from my animals." he told her.

"Of course." she agreed, blinking slowly at him.

"Come on. I'll show you a well you can use for water." Maggie said, leaning in the doorway behind them. Hershel shot her a look over Chris's shoulder that warned her not to get attached to the newcomer.

"She ain't one of us man! We don't even know this bitch!" Shane snapped as Rick turned at the sound of the door opening. Maggie led Chris down the front steps and pointed off into the distance. The Sergeant spoke quietly but her eyes kept returning to where he and Shane stood... where her bike sat.

"If Hershel has agreed to let her stay, then we've got no control over that. Or her." Rick said firmly as Chris walked across the yard towards them.

"Boys I suggest that if ya'll have a problem with me, then take it up with me. Don't talk shit behind my back." she growled, glaring at Shane.

Shane's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward as Chris sat down on her bike. Rick moved forward to grab him but he immediately moved back when a blade flashed in the sunlight. Shane inhaled sharply when the knife blade touched the inside of his thigh... dangerously close to his crotch.

"You put your hands on me and I can guarantee that whatever pair you supposively have will be rolling on the ground at my feet the next minute." Chris growled, glaring darkly at him. Rick almost smirked as Shane backed away... almost. He was growing to like this seemingly fearless Sergeant.


End file.
